Duo,Heero, & Death
by Blink Falcon
Summary: Duo and Heero are called into yet another mission, but will it be their last? Will Duo ever tell Heero how he feels, and how will Heero react. Yaoi warning, slight Angst
1. Default Chapter

Duo,Heero, and Death

Duo, Heero, and Death

BlinFalconX

_ _

Author's Note:Ok my first posted fic, just writing this to take up my time on a boring night so won't be that good, I'm planning to include some Yaoi and Lemon, so if you're not into M/M then STOP READING!Anyways, I hope you enjoy, first Gundam fic too so Duo and Heero might be a little OOC, ENJOY!

It was Midnight when the laptop beside Heero's nightstand beeped to life, he quickly got up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he saw the word "MISSION" flash on the screen.Clicking on the large blinking icon, yet another certain-death mission assignment flashed onto the screen.In just, it said he was to attack a small hidden military base where a new type of mobile-doll was being produced, and was to take Duo with him for support.Heero inwardly sighed, he loved to spend time with Duo, watching him fight and being in battle beside him , but damnit what was he thinking!I mean he liked Duo as a companion and a fellow pilot, but what he was feeling was more, and though he had been attracted to a few guys before, he considered himself straight.Fuck! He though to himself, I'm no queer, what the heel am I doing!

Another beep from his laptop brought him back to his senses, and he immediately jumped from his bed and got dressed.As he finished he ran out of the room to Duo's room, he walked in to awaken Duo, and found him lying, asleep, on top of his sheets, his boxers crumpled up to show his upper thighs and crotch.Heero couldn't help but think to himself how well endowed Duo was, but this thought dashed from his mind as Duo awoke and covered himself.

"Fuck Heero what d'ya want!" He glanced at his bedside clock, "Shit dude it's 3:00 AM"

One word exited Heero's mouth, his lips not even seeming to move, "Mission."

Upon this word entering his ears, Duo got up and began getting dressed as Heero begin to inform him on what was to happen. "Wait wait, let me get this straight.Two of us are to attack a fortified military base, with enemy forces numbering possibly up to and above 200 advanced mobile dolls?!" Heero nodded. "Well that hardly seems fair…"He added with a smirk as he buckled his belt, "shouldn't they get a couple hundred more."

Heero walked out suppressing a chuckle "Stop fuckin' around and let's get going, they're supposed to send the mobile-dolls out at oh-eight-hundred, so we gotta get moving."

Duo glanced at the Japanese boy's ass as he exited the room Damn! If only he was gay!Duo had feelings for Heero, and he knew it.As annoying and pompous as he found him, he couldn't help but love the Japanese hotty.Little did he know Heero was thinking the same thing as he left the room, though inwardly hating himself for doing it.

A few hundred miles outside of town, 5:00 AM.

Two Gundam pilots in their great machines

Stand just outside a large fortification…

"So what time do we attack again? I'm hungry." Came Duo's voice over the radio in Heero's cockpit.Heero loved his voice, so calm and fun loving but he knew he couldn't let the American know this, so quickly replied in a harsh tone.

"Shut up! For the tenth time, it's at 5:15.A large explosion will occur from a saboteur, and then we attack!"Duo smiled to himself, he loved getting the hot Japanese boy ruffled, he loved the way he snapped at him, and of course he was always into the rough stuff.

Having fifteen minutes and being totally bored, Duo sat back in his cockpit and relaxed, thinking about how he wanted Heero, and how he would tell him.He had always imagined some magical night, perhaps on a beach, the moonlight shining softly on the pair of them as they lay together, and as they talked, he told him, poured his heart out to his secret crush.He imagined how Heero would beam at him, and how he would tell him he had always felt the same way.Then they would kiss, their lips meeting magically as Duo reached out and caressed Heero's cheek, feeling the smooth soft skin underneath his hand, feeling his warrior spirit subside as it was overtaken by the love he felt.He would then force Heero down, never breaking the kiss, as his tongue pressing against the Japanese lips, and finally meeting a lovely Japanese tongue.Their tongues would meet and intertwine in Heero's mouth as Duo rubbed his hands down Heero's smooth chest, rubbing softly at the nipples, giving them gentle tweaks…

Duo was suddenly shocked from his groggy daydream by a huge explosion almost blowing Deathscythe to the ground!He looked up and saw a huge chain explosion rock the base before him as he bracedagainst the force of the mini cataclysm before him. It was time, but little did Duo know, his life would change forever within the next few hours…


	2. Chapter 2

Duo, Heero, and Death

Blink Falcon X

Author's Notes: Well, I know I abandoned this story long ago, but it's time I take it back up.  It was cancelled long ago, but I'm going to restart it now, because of a few rave reviews, and some personal allowances.  This story will become very angsty, include sum dark ideas, but will now take a totally different path than the alternate version, but hey, you gotta read to find out now don't you! And as always, ENJOY!!

            A few moments of silence elapsed, as Duo regained his balance and the largest of the explosions subsided, leaving only small residual pops. "Go!" Was all he heard, and it was all he needed.  Deathscythe suddenly launched into action, Speeding towards the base, guns at the ready, Heero right behind him.  _Well, time to have some fun…_ Thought Duo as he fired his jets to jump the large concrete wall around the base. Heero was not far behind, a huge beam shot ripping through several mobile dolls that hadn't yet launched.  Duo Begin firing at targets all around, explosions ripping the base to pieces.  "Duo stop…" Duo stopped firing and turned Deathscthe to face Heero.

            "Heero, what's up?" Duo questioned as Heero looked around in his Gundam…_the people, where are all the damned people…_ Heero thought, but before the words came to his lips, he felt himself thrown into the back of his seat as his gundam was hit from the back, and he flew forwards several hundred feet before landing on the ground, totally unoperational. Duo stood in stunned silece at what he had just witnessed.

            A huge beam, reminiscent of the Gundam beam weapons, had just ripped its way through a Gundam right in front of his eyes, and it was Heero!  _Heero! Oh God, he cannot die!_ Duo thought as he raised his weapon, and his eyes and sensors came alive as he saw before him a robotic warrior like never before.  A huge menacing machine, of seemingly pure evil.  It's shining black metal glinted with the fires surrounding it, and the crown of gigantic spikes around it's head reflected the firelight as if beacons of death cast upon all the it foresaw,  The huge black beam gun, wrapped around its arm in some twisted fusion of deathly power and horrible evil, Slowly moved and pointed directly at Duo.

            "Good bye Duo…." _What the fuck, That voie….Oh my god, it's_ But his voice was cut short as the weapon fired, the arching, lightning bathed beam flashing forth from the darkened barrel, and meeting with the torso of Deathscythe, as he fell to the ground, and everything went black…

Well, I wrote this in about 30 minutes, with no revisions, just what I typed.  It's short, and sucks, but I figured I had to put up something, I was REALLY bored, Well ya'll have a good day now ya here?


End file.
